Need you now
by Ezria for life B26
Summary: What happens if the girls being kidnapped l by A ? What will do they boyfriends ? Ezria Haleb Spoby Emaya love story
1. Remember the past

**Im still here bitch , and I know everything ...**

**-A**

**Why A had to know everything ?**

**A broke up my relationship with Ezra and made my parents splitting up ...**

**At that moment I felt like just disappearing all.**

**Then I started to remember how it all happened ...**

**flashback**

**Let's Aria runs before the Mona come after us ! - Alison exclaimed**

**Ok - I answered**

**We started to run, until Alison broke the silence :**

**- Ahh ... Aria is not your father 's car ? - Alison asked gaping**

**I was in shock , in front of me was my father kissing one of her students !**

**I began to feel tears run down my cheeks . How he was able ? ! Without thinking I started running , unfortunately he had realized .**

**End of flashback**

**Hanna pov**

**Aria ARIA ... ! - I scream **

**She seemed lost in thought ...**

**Oh ? ! Hanna Oh sorry , did not realize that you were there - she replied with a sincere look .**

**I smiled at her - shopping! - I exclaimed smiling**

**Hanna i dont know if i ... - I did not gave her time to end , i grabbed her arm and led her out the door.**

**Hanna ... and if I crossing with Ezra and if he hate me more and ...**

**ARIA - EZRA NOT HATE YOU ! He's just upset because you spent more time with noel !**

**Then i notice that she was watching Ezra ...**

**Aria pov**

**I've never been so afraid of me crossing with Ezra , it was just ... He was my soul mate , when I thought to spend the rest of my life with ...**

**While Hanna was talking , I decided to shred away, and looked at the eyes that never thought to see again , those blue eyes I had ever loved in life since she met him**

**flashback**

**- Mike then i come pick you up ! - I yelled for my brother .**

**- Ok bye - he said , going to the foot of teammates .**

**Not wanting to go back home I decided to go to a bar ordering a cheeseburger.**

**Can you do me a cheeseburger please? - asked**

**- Yes of course - told me the lord of the bar.**

**- All right there?**

**I turned to the side and I came across a young man with curly hair , had the most beautiful smile in the world , not to mention those blue eyes .**

**- Yes , only just got back from Europe**

**- Where in Europe ?**

**- Iceland - answered**

**- I was also in Amsterdam , is a city-wide responded**

**- So are you in Hollis ? - I asked curiously**

**- I just finished my degree , I will begin my first teaching job**

**- Yes, I think I'd like to teach too - was beginning to feel butterflies in my stomach.**

**At that moment , began to give my favorite song**

**Happiness is just outside my window**

**Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour?**

**Or is happiness a little more like knocking**

**On your door, and you just let it in?**

**Happiness feels a lot like sorrow**

**Let it be, you can't make it come or go**

**But you are gone- not for good but for now**

**Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good**

**Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard**

**Happiness was never mine to hold**

**Careful child, light the fuse and get away**

**'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks**

**(…)**

**- God love this music – commented**

**- B26 - He replied with a smile**

**I stared at him, I was feeling million sensations ever had meaning in my life .**

**- What are you studying ? - So he asked breaking the silence**

**- Well , I'm having English - i told him without removing my gaze from his**

**He smiled - That's what I 'm teaching**

**Continued to talk until he approached her , sitting on the bench beside**

**- You are intelligent , like to travel , great taste in music ... I would like to know more about you .**

**I was definitely blushing - All right , I like o know more about you too.**

**The rest happened very quickly , went to the bathroom and began to kiss without stopping.**

**End of flashback**

**- Aria ... Planet earth called Aria , ARIA ! - Hanna scream almost sticking my ears .**

**i never even called , I just wanted to talk to Ezra , explain to him everything about Noel and we get back together again .**

**So without further ado , I started walking toward him , until I felt someone put a hand in my mouth so I would not cry , I started to panic , I knew exactly who that person was ...**

**-A**

**The only thing I remembered was me and Hanna being kidnapped and A have given to us me something to fall asleep.**

**Then everything went black ...**


	2. Clues ?

**Caleb Pov**

Today was very eager to meet with Hanna .  
She meant everything to me, she ... she just completed me , i had never felt something so strong for a girl like her.  
I was surprised not to find her at the place that was supposed to meet us .  
I sat on a bench and went back to reread the message that Hanna had sent me .

_Come to me my second home, I'm with the Aria ._  
_ Love you Hanna 3 _

**_PS. HER SECOND HOME IS AT THE SHOPING _**

While i was waiting for Hanna , I noticed that my former English teacher , Ezra , was six steps in front of me talking to a friend .  
He noticed that I was staring at him, i got up from the bench and drove me to it .

**Ezra Pov**

The moment I saw Aria started to feel my whole body shaking.  
I just wanted to re- embrace it and swell it full of kisses , the problem is that I hated seeing her with Noel , I never trusted him.  
I began to think I was being selfish , I had complete confidence in Aria and i knew that she would never betray me .  
At that moment , she was looking at me , I was sick enough ! I love her more than anything and i dont want to lose her again .  
At the moment i was walking toward her , appeared to me one of my college roommates , Hardy .  
It was a very opportune time , i turn my face and realized that one second to the next , she was gone .  
After putting a little conversation with Hardy , I saw that Hanna 's boyfriend Caleb was addressing me .  
Ezra ? - He called me  
Hi Caleb - answered  
Things with you and Aria are equal ? Asked looking at me  
Unfortunately , answered fixing my gaze on the floor  
I'm so sorry , did you see Hanna ?  
She was right there with Aria I replied without taking my eyes from the floor .

**Caleb Pov**

Calm so they disappeared without warning ! ? - I afflicted ask  
yes - he replied  
Damn , I started running until I felt someone pull my arm , Ezra looked at me with a serious look .  
What happened to Aria ?  
Luckily he knew about A because Aria told him.  
I think A  
He did not give me time to finish , he started running and i did the same .

**Ezra Pov**

I would not let anything happen to Aria if anything happened to her I would blame myself forever.  
I began to feel tears trickle in my face.  
Then i felt my phone vibrating quickly pulled it from my pocket.  
I Stay speechless ...

_**What do I do with these ugly girls ? I think that i should kill them do you disagree ? But what fun would kill them without a game ? !**_  
_** Trac - I love the blue , you know It's better for someone to die and be taken !**_  
_** -A**_


	3. Please i need u

**Sorry for the short chapters :/ This will be more longer :) please Review ... **

**I hope ou like it and i will start a new story about Lucian :)**

* * *

**Aria Pov **

**I wake up very dizzy , I started to panic when i noticed that i had blood dripping from my leg.**

**At that moment I started to hear footsteps in the panic that I was, I decided to pretend to still be asleep.**

**But then I got goosebumps when I heard a cry of Hanna, she was like a sister to me ... I need to help her, but my legs and my arms are tied,what can i do ?! If Ezra was here...  
**

**I was so lost in my thoughts until I trembled when i heard Hanna screamed again.**

**Enough! I will help her at all costs!**

**When i open my eyes i was in shock A was pointing me a knife ! **

**- Did you sleep well ? - he/she ****ask **

**- What do you want from me ? - i ask crying **

**- Nothing special , just wanna have fun with your boyfriend ...**

**My mouth dropped in shock what he / she meant by having fun with my boyfriend ?! I cant lose him, i love him too much but at the same time i need him ...**

**Picture perfect memories**  
**Scattered all around the floor**  
**Reaching for the phone 'cause**  
**I can't fight it anymore**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one**  
**I'm all alone and I need you now**  
**Said I wouldn't call**  
**But I lost all control and I need you now**  
**And I don't know how I can do without**  
**I just need you now**

**Another shot of whisky**  
**Can't stop looking at the door**  
**Wishing you'd come sweeping**  
**In the way you did before**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one**  
**I'm a little drunk**  
**And I need you now**  
**Said I wouldn't call**  
**But I lost all control and I need you now**  
**And I don't know how I can do without**  
**I just need you now**

**(...)**

**Ezra Pov **

**Makes one hour Caleb and I are trying to find the girls , but then It came up an idea SPENCER HASTINGS ! **

**Caleb we need to find Spencer i have an ideia -i say to him **

**He agreed. **

**I swear if something bad happens to Aria i dont know what to do, i hope she´s okay **

**Aria Pov **

**Im so scare at this moment , A let me and Hanna alone , my leg hurts like hell i just hope Ezra is okay**

**Spencer Pov **

**I was having very fun with Toby , i was kissing him in the neck this day could not be more perfect ...**

**DAMN he was so HOT! **

**Things were climbing increasingly hot...**

**Spencer i need to tell you something... he whispered as he kissed me**

**Oh please not now, do not ruin the moment - i murmured **

**Alright but dont say I did not warn - he says kissing my neck**

**Your so perferct i say as i took off his sweater**

**Spencer really not now because...**

**Shut up i say tooking off my shirt **

**Nothing could ruin this moment...**

**SPENCER WE NEED YOUR HELP- Ezra and Caleb says as they enter in my house**

**AHHH! -I scream putting on my shirt what are you guys doing here?!**

**Ohh sorry but we send a text to Toby - he says**

**I told you- Toby says putting on his swater **

**Im gonna kill you! - i scream to him **

**Ezra pov**

**Please not now Aria and Hanna are missing - i say**

**What do you mean they are missing?!- Spencer ask**

**A - me and Caleb say at the same time **

**Then i felt my phone vibration...**

_**Tic Toc Tic Toc this game has time ...**_

_** -A**_

**Caleb Pov **

**After me and Ezra explain everything to Spencer and Toby , they stay in shock**

**Oh my god- Toby murmued**

**You guys are so idiot- Spencer scream **

**I mean they are at the sea -Spencer finnish**

**Me and Ezra started to blush.**

**Yeah sure me and Ezra says , we start running .**

**Toby Pov**

**Your not going with them - i say to her**

**Im sorry why not - she asks **

**Because its to danger for a little girl like you- i told her**

**Oh please Aria is more small than me - she says**

**Sorry you´re not going i love you too much for losing you- i say almost crying**

**Toby...-she starts**

**I dont give her time i kiss her **

**I love you- i say hugging her.**

**Hanna Pov**

**My head hurts so much A is so crazy if loock could kill he or she was more than DEAD.**

**I hope Caleb is okay, and i hope we arent so far away...**

**This time, this place**  
**Misused, mistakes**  
**Too long, too late**  
**Who was I to make you wait?**  
**Just one chance, just one breath**  
**Just in case there's just one left**  
**'Cause you know, you know, you know...**

**That I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**  
**Been far away for far too long**  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**And you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**  
**Last chance for one last dance**  
**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
**I'd give it all**  
**I'd give for us**  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
**'Cause you know, you know, you know**

**That I love you**  
**That I loved you all along**  
**I miss you**  
**Been far away for far too long**  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**And you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

**So far away (So far away)**  
**Been far away for far too long**  
**So far away (So far away)**  
**Been far away for far too long**

**(...)**

**Aria Pov**

**Now i was really scared when i see A carry me up , now im sure its a men!**

**I was screaming when i see he was trying to drown me in the sea , but then i heard the most beautiful voice in the world it was him...**

**Ezra...**

**Ezra Pov**

**Finally me and Caleb were in the sea...**

**I almost jumped i when i heard someone screaming , i start running when i got that was my little Aria 3**

**STOP-I scream to the person who was trying to drown her .**

**Without thinking i punch him so hard and help Aria .**

**imm-mm so sorry babe -he says **

**I love - before she could finnish A picked up a gun pointing to Aria.**

**He shot.**

**Aria Pov**

**I was supposed to be feeling pain,but i wasnt!**

**I open the eyes and just scream ...**

* * *

So i hope u like it please review , what happend with the shot?

Kisses i will update soon


	4. Please an ambulance

_**So heres chapter 4 i hope you guys like and please continued review**_

* * *

**Hanna Pov **

_** -Hanna i love so much , I'm glad I found you-Caleb says freeing me.**_

_** -Caleb finnally -i say kissing him **_

_** -I love - he says**_

_** - I love you too - i finnished **_

_** -Hanna i always love , and i cant lose you , my life without you it isnt nothing , you complete me and i love you more than anything so would you marry me ? - he picked up a small box.**_

_** -YES YES YES YES - I said million times YES!**_

** I wake up,i cant believe it was a dream! Maybe it was the last dream of my life , it was just a dream...**

Just a Dream

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

_**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement**_

_**Number one spot and now she found her a replacement**_

_**I swear now I can't take it**_

_**Knowing somebody's got my baby**_

_**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think**_

_**Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**_

_**Cuz I can still feel it in the air**_

_**See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair**_

_**My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife**_

_**She left me, I'm tied**_

_**Cause I knew that it just ain't right**_

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

_**(...)**_

** Then i started crying **

**Caleb Pov**

** I was loocking for Hanna , i swar if that son of a bitch hurt her i will kill him with my hands.**

** Then I heard a familiar cry, i cant believe it was her .**

**Hanna!**

** Baby calm down im here i said freeing her , she has bleed streaming down her arm ...**

**Aria Pov**

** - Honey please wake up-i scream crying.**

** The love of my life saved me ,taking him with the bullet.**

** Ezra wake up! - i scream, ****I raised my head and noticed that A wasnt there.**

**I pick up Ezra´s phone and call an ambulance , i need to save him before its too late...**

** He open his eyes and i just smile.**

**Are you okay-he asked **

**Are you playing with me ?! im fine! AND YOU - I said holding his head as I was sitting on his lap .**

** -Aria look im sorry it just i was jealousy of Noel, please im so sorry, i love you more than anything in my life.I was the worste boyfriend of ever knowing that you continue to be threatened by A and not do anything im-m just sorry babe,sorry for not being perfect - He says with tears running down his cheeks. **

_**Falling a thousand feet per second**_  
_**You still take me by surprise**_  
_**I just know we can't be over**_  
_**I can see it in your eyes**_  
_**Making every kind of silence**_  
_**Takes a lot to realize**_  
_**It's worse to finish than to start all over**_  
_**And never let it lie**_  
_**And as long as I can feel you holding on**_  
_**I won't fall**_  
_**Even if you said I was wrong**_

_**I'm not perfect**_  
_**But I keep trying**_  
_**Coz that's what I said**_  
_**I would do from the start**_  
_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_  
_**So please don't leave**_  
_**Was it something I said**_  
_**Or just my personality**_

_**Making every kind of silence**_  
_**It takes a lot to realize**_  
_**It's worse to finish than to start all over**_  
_**And never let it lie**_  
_**And as long as I can feel you holding on**_  
_**I won't fall**_  
_**Even if you said I was wrong**_

_**I know that I'm not perfect**_  
_**But I keep trying**_  
_**Coz that's what I said**_  
_**I would do from the start**_  
_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_  
_**So please don't leave**_  
_**Was it something I said**_  
_**Or just my personality**_

_**(...)**_

**my heart was like honey in his words,he was the best boyfriend of ever , where I have been so lucky?**

**When I went to kiss him, it cames the ambulance**

**Hey look you are going to be fine i promise I'll always be by your side honey - i said almost crying **

**He was trying to kiss me but in that moment they took him to the ambulance and i enter too .**

**Wait! i heard **

**I turned back and saw Caleb holding Hanna, she needs and ambulance too- he says **

****

* * *

_** Really sorry for this short chapter its just i have 2 test this week but i hope u like it please review **_

_**kisses **_


End file.
